


Manos de Tijera

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, AwakenedShipping, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Estás solo, Manos de Tijera, puedes morir y el mundo va a seguir su curso... Pero la conociste, y eso cambió todo.





	

Llegaste a la cueva, estabas a las afueras de la ciudad. Entraste. Nadie te invitó, ni siquiera le diste importancia al otro Pokémon. Querías y necesitabas estar solo, no solo por tu seguridad, sino que también estabas protegiendo a tus seres queridos; protegiéndolos de ti, _Manos de tijera_ , que llevas la desgracia a quienes te rodean.

No lo recuerdas, pero la niña que alguna vez te explicó quien eras murió después de comunicarse contigo, estaba acompañada de otros tres Pokémon, clones de los tres iniciales, ellos también murieron. Quisiste venganza por lo que hizo un humano, y un chico casi pagó las consecuencias de tu acto de rebeldía. Los clones que alguna vez fueron tu familia, fue lastimada por el mismo hombre que te usó y humilló; y ese chico desinteresado tuvo que salvarte.

¿Puedes hacer algo sin depender de ese chico?

El día en que quisiste vivir de forma salvaje, tus robos eran una vergüenza, te descubrían y los humanos en su ignorancia te lanzaban lo primero que tenían a mano. Rocas. Rocas era lo principal. Algunas te hirieron, pero las heridas físicas no eran como el dolor psicológico.

“Abominación.”

“Fenómeno.”

“Pokémon de laboratorio.”

Querías negarte a esa realidad, pero tus acciones del pasado te delataban; eras un fenómeno, una creación humana, único en tu especie. Los demás legendarios te tienen en la mira, saben lo que eres, y te destruirán cuando menos lo esperes; los Pokémon te ven con indiferencia. Intentaba cazar, pero no querías sentir el peso de la muerte, no más.

Ves tus manos, esas hojas filosas que amenazan con cortar, cualquiera que las toque iba a sentir la mala fortuna, la desgracia de ser tu amigo.

Ya no tienes a nadie, perfectamente puedes morir y el mundo seguirá igual.

“No sabes quién eres.”

“¿Por qué estás ahí?”

“No tienes un destino.”

Solo eres un ermitaño, alguien que decidió cerrarse, guardar todo para sí mismo y buscar un destino inexistente.

Hasta que apareció ella...

Al principio... el shock de encontrar a otro como tú fue grande. Después de todo, estaban convencido de que eras el único en tu especie, vaya equivocación. Te preocupaba la facilidad por la cual los humanos podían clonar y creerse dioses, y el simple hecho de saber que alguien puede cometer tu mismo error te desesperaba. La mantuviste vigilada un tiempo, al ver cómo la tratabas otros Pokémon sentiste algo de envidia. Solo te recordaba lo solo que estabas, y eso no te gustaba.

Desconfiabas de ella, no querías que te acompañara, pero esa Mewtwo era terca; de por si ambos tenían una terquedad inmensa. No querías saber nada de ella, discutían a menudo o no escuchabas sus consejos; algo que terminó sirviendo de mucho, aunque no lo admitieras. Te preocupaste cuando dijo que sus creadores aún la buscaban, no los había eliminado como tú lo hiciste aquella vez. Así que no tuviste más opción que dejar que te acompañara, por lo menos hasta que esos humanos perdiesen su rastro.

 Y eso no iba a pasar a menos que ambos salieran de la región. La llevaste a Kanto. Una región completamente desconocida para ella, eso significaba tener que pasar más tiempo viajando juntos.

Pasó el tiempo, y te acostumbraste a su presencia, dejaste de tratarla de forma arisca y aprendiste a confiar en ella; escuchabas lo que decía, y de ahí salieron conversaciones interesantes. Incluso entrenaban juntos en algunas ocasiones, enseñándole algunas habilidades. La conociste mejor, y sin quererlo te estabas encariñando con esa hembra.

Las manos de tijera dejaron el filo, comenzabas a sentir el calor, el calor de la compañía. Tal vez no te llevabas bien con los _naturales_ , pero ella era un clon, como ellos y como tú; y alguna vez juraste protegerlos. Tal vez, solo necesitadas de compañía, estar con alguien que te entendiera.

Ese cariño se transformó en amistad...

Ella... al sentirse más cómoda te mostró su otra forma, le llamaba Mega-Evolución, y en vez de asombrarte diste un comentario estúpido sobre su tamaño; la hiciste enojar un poco, sin embargo, cuando infló sus mofletes no la pudiste tomar en serio. Y fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo desde la última vez que emitiste una risita.

Y sacudiste su cabeza como si molestaras a una niña pequeña.

Pasaros tres meses, y por azares del destino te enfermaste; recuerdas como ella hizo hasta lo imposible por curar tu enfermedad. Yveltal pudo cobrar tu alma, no obstante, la Mewtwo hizo que tu padecimiento mejorase. En unos días estabas como nuevo, intentó tomar tu mano, pero te alejaste al recordar el filo que parecía ser invisible a sus ojos. Y no le hablaste por unas horas.

Necesitabas agradecerle de alguna forma, después de todo, no eras tan mal agradecido, así que, con algo de timidez, le preguntaste si podían pasear un momento por la playa; y fueron al único lugar donde no habría tanto humano por ser propiedad privada, y porque el baño estaba prohibido.

Caminaron, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir algo. Fue extraño para ti, ya que en esos meses podías hablar perfectamente con ella sin problemas, ¿por qué justo ahí te costó hablar? Y se te volvió vergonzoso pensar en ella, tus oídos ganaban color y tu pecho se aceleraba...

Cuando la amistad se transformó en amor...

Era... un sentimiento que no lograbas entender, algo que solo asociadas con algo humano, un concepto sin sentido que les servía para justificar su mísera existencia; uno nunca puede asegurar algo sin haberlo vivido, y ahora podías entender a los humanos que lo experimentaron, y eso te aterraba, e hiciste lo imposible por evitar que ese sentir siguiera creciendo. Pero el corazón ya había tomado su decisión.

Esto te aterró con demasía, y definitivamente dejaste de hablarle. En momentos ella te buscaba, pero la rechazabas con esa actitud desconfiada de antes. No te gustaba hacer eso, era un retroceso muy drástico en su relación, pero no tenías más opciones. Y tus manos vuelven a cortar. Le hiciste el peor de los dolores: El rechazo. Lo que hacías no era correcto, iba en contra de lo que tú mismo habías establecido sobre proteger a otros clones, pero en ese momento no lo pensabas con claridad.

Cuando ella perdió la paciencia y te enfrentó, no hiciste nada más que correr, no te importó la dirección y ni te percataste si te siguía o no. Posiblemente no lo hizo, no eras alguien que valiese la pena y lo demuestras ocultándote en una cueva.

Ahora estabas en la entrada, tú estuviste tan metido en tu ensimismamiento que no notaste el comienzo de la lluvia. Como si el clima mostrara las emociones que tú no puedes mostrar, no te gustaba verte débil. En medio de todo el ambiente lúgubre, emitiste una pequeña carcajada, tus clones tenían razón, eras muy orgulloso; eso te costó una buena amistad, aunque sabías que esa hembra era algo más para ti. El solo pensar en ella te hizo borrar esa sonrisa, su recuerdo aún estaba ahí, en ese sector que estas tocando con tu mano.

«Le llaman corazón», pensaste fijando la mirada en tus manos... en esas manos con filos, esas cosas que solo tú podías ver. Ese era tu castigo por haber nacido de la forma en que naciste, aunque no hubieses tenido la culpa de que los humanos se creían dioses. Esos seres que siempre se muestran prepotentes y creen estar por sobre todo.

La lluvia en cuestión de segundos empeoró, haciendo que en segundos el agua entrara por el lugar, justo donde estabas sentado. Maldijiste en voz baja, levantándote con un poco de dolor en tu espalda por la posición incómoda. Giraste la mirada para ver el exterior, de seguro ella estaba por ahí, mojándose mientras te buscaba, aunque quieras creer lo contrario. Tu mente se agitó, ordenándote que entraras y fueras más profundo para refugiarte, suspiraste antes de obedecerle.

Cuando comenzaste a caminar, dando la espalda al exterior, no te diste cuenta de que alguien llegaba...

...Y tomaba tu mano con fuerza, ya podías sentir el calor de su mano transmitirse a la tuya. Estaban empapados, sí, aunque eso no evitaba que pudieran sentirse cada segundo más.

Cada segundo...


End file.
